The Difference Between Dreaming and Love
by LoveTheKenyans
Summary: My mouth turns upward so far my ears nearly jumped off the side of my face for fear that they were going to be smothered. We walk into town, still hand in hand, showing off what we have. I feel welcomed. I feel loved. There is love. Kataang oneshot.


The Difference Between Dreaming and Love

_I run, absorbing the overwhelming warmth of her hand intertwined with mine. She runs beside me, her chocolate locks flailing melodiously over her shoulders. Us running together, why, we must have looked like two fools. We don't care. I have a growing pain in my chest; churning and making my entire being turn cold. I can do nothing but stare into her eyes. Her eyes. My mouth turns upward so far my ears nearly jumped off the side of my face for fear that they were going to be smothered. We walk into town, still hand in hand, showing off what we have. I feel welcomed. I feel loved. There is love._

"Aang! Breakfast is ready!!"

My eyes opened slowly and my mouth twanged; I woke up smiling. I cared not enough to even put clothes on and I descended the stairs in my underwear.

"Good morning, dear!"

I came to a halt when I saw what a large breakfast Katara had cooked.

"Katara! What is this? Why have fixed such a large meal. You didn't have to, we have some left over mango waffles…"

Katara laughed her beautiful laugh and sat down at her regular place at the kitchen table.

"I felt like doing something nice for you. But you still have to fix your own plate, of course."

We sat and ate together like we do every morning. We laughed, we had deep conversation, and we stared into each other's eyes in mutual silence. I was in heaven.

Once we had finished our delectable meal, we took our early morning walk that we take every morning. We would walk side by side, not touching at all, smiling smiles to mock all smiles before and thereafter. Eventually the force of nature would become too strong for either of us to bear and we could do nothing but hold hands. I would absorb her overwhelming warmth; smell the scent of flowers in her luscious chocolate hair. Occasionally we would veer off the walking path and dance around in the grass like fools, as if there wasn't a worry in the world. We would walk through town, holding each other close, and I could always feel the stares of those about town. They wanted what we have.

Only for the millionth time that stinging pain came over my heart. It made my head wobble and my feet stiff. It caused my arms to sag and my legs to lock. It made my brain go wild and my mind slow down. It must have been an instinct, to slow down the time I had with my love so I would in turn receive all my allotted time I had set aside for her all these years.

Right there, in the middle of town, we kissed. We kissed from daylight to moonlight, from dusk to dawn, from the beginning to the end. Only because we are each other's beginning and end.

We continued to walk through town, slowly moving closer and closer together until it was almost too warm to bear. Once we had made it out of the sight of the townspeople, I pulled Katara aside.

"Katara?"

She looked at me with glassy eyes.

"What is it, Aang?"

"What do you suppose the difference between dreaming and love is?"

Katara seemed slightly taken aback, but her expression soon shifted into a witty grin.

"Well, dear, I would say details are the only difference."

"Details?"

"Sure, Aang. In any dream I've had I've both felt and seen but I do not remember any details. But take today for example. I've felt and seen and I remember every bit of it vividly."

"And what exactly have you felt and seen today, Katara?"

"I've felt and seen love today. There is love."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

_**Aang: **__**Ya**__** know, we have a lot of fans. I wonder who writes our material.**_

_**Sokka: That's a good question.**_

_**Toph**__**: Yeah.**_

_**Katara: Yeah, we do have a lot of fans.**_

_**Zuko**__**: What's this **__**WE **__**stuff? Everyone knows I'm SEXYFINE!!! rips off shirt and begins to dance like a stripper**_

_**Sokka: Um… okay. Well you know, I heard of this crazy awesome writer, the name's aangkatara140. Yeah strange name…**_

_**Aang and Katara blush**_

_**Aang: Hehe… **_

_**Katara: Well… um… **__**heh**__**… that name doesn't sound very professional, any other suggestions?**_

_**Sokka: Well how about um… I"VE GOT IT! Bryan **__**Konietzko**__** and Mike **__**Dimartino**_

_**Toph**__**: Sounds professional to me!**_

_**Aang: Ok then… **__**heh**__**… let's officially forget about aangkatara140.**_

_**Katara: Uh…blushes deeply yeah**_

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your feedback, either positive or negative. :)

~aangkatara140~


End file.
